City Hunter
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SFN/Kushina terusir dari kerajaan karena di anggap berselingkuh, membuat Naruto terlahir dengan rasa dendam di dalam hatinya, hingga ia menjadi seorang City Hunter untuk membunuh para koruptor dan mengalami insomia buruk karena ketakutan setiap malam. Sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini? dan kenapa hanya di dekat pangeran arogan itu ia mampu tidur dengan tenang?


**City Hunter**

 **Pair : Sasu Fem Naru**

 **Rate : M**

 **Ganre : Romace, Action, Drama.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : SasuFemNaru/Kushina terusir dari kerajaan karena di anggap berselingkuh, membuat Naruto terlahir dengan rasa dendam di dalam hatinya hingga ia menjadi seorang City Hunter untuk membunuh para koruptor dan mengalami insomia buruk karena ketakutan setiap malam.**

 **...**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..." gadis berambut pirang itu menjerit histeris dan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh memenuhi badannya. Kedua manik sapphirenya melihat kesana kemarin, memperhatikan kamarnya yang cukup gelap.

Gadis itu menjambak keras rambut pirang panjangnya lalu kembali berteriak keras untuk meluapkan rasa ketakutannya.

 **Cklek.**

Gadis itu berhenti menjambak rambutnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pria berjalan dengan kearahnya lalu menyalakan lampu dengan menekan tombol saklar di dekat lemari pakaian.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Naruto?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu.

Naruto terdiam dengan mata berliangan air mata, ia tidak menjawab ataupun melihat kearah pria yang sekarang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan menatapnya intens.

"Kau harus melupakan semuanya, karena kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa menghabisi mereka." ujarnya.

Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria bermanik hitam itu dan pria paruh baya itu pun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan kehati-hatian.

"Ibumu tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu karena mereka, terutama ayahmu. Kau harus selalu ingat bahwa jika ayahmu melihat dirimu, dia akan menghabisi nyawamu. Jadi, saat pertemuan mu dengannya besok, menyamarlah dengan baik." pria itu tersenyum misterius.

"Kau ayahku." ucap Naruto pelan seraya memegang tangan pria yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kau benar, tapi aku bukan ayah yang baik, dan sebaiknya kau panggil saja aku paman. Karena seorang ayah tidak akan melatih putrinya sendiri untuk membunuh." pria itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak ketakutan.

Setelah pria itu keluar, Naruto tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto tidak bisa tidur, hampir setiap malam dia tidak pernah tidur, hingga kantung matanya menghitam dan selalu ia tutupi dengan _make up_ natural agar orang lain tidak bisa melihat kantung matanya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena disebabkan rasa bersalahnya telah membunuh beberapa koruptor di negerinya, tapi disisi lain dia senang karena kini tidak ada lagi orang yang berani melakukan korupsi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hingga sang raja mengirimkan pesan secara rahasia kepadanya, untuk bertemu dengannya secara pribadi.

Raja yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri menawarkan sebuah kerja sama kepadanya. Raja akan memintanya untuk membunuh setiap politisi yang berani melakukan korupsi termasuk pejabat pemerintah di daerah terpencil pun. Siapapun yang mengkorupsikan uang negara, sedikit saja maka akan di bunuh.

Karena praturan pemerintah yang berlaku tidak bisa menghukum mereka dengan baik, mereka selalu saja bisa menghindar dengan baik. Tapi, saat City Hunter datang dan membasmi mereka, para pelaku mulai berkurang karena negeri Api, dari dulu dikenal dengan negeri korupsi, semua pejabat pemerintah melakukan korupsi dengan besar-besar dan rakyat kecil menderita.

Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, negeri Api akan bebas koruptor dalam waktu dekat berkat sang tuan putri sendiri, tuan putri yang mereka campakan, tuan putri yang tidak di akui oleh kerajaan.

Biarlah itu terus berjalan hingga kenyataan itu terungkap sendiri kepermukaan.

Naruto melepaskan headset yang masih melekat di telinganya dan melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat bantal bergetar pelan. Naruto membuka polanya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

 **[Teme]**

 _Jangan lupa, besok kau harus membawa katak!_

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat pesan itu. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya kesal, masa dia yang di suruh mencari katak, seharusnya laki-lakilah yang mencari katak bukannya dia yang seorang gadis.

Dan malam seperti ini, memangnya ada katak? Mungkin pagi besok baru ada. Naruto meletakan ponsel itu keatas meja nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya dan melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya masih menujukan pukul delapan malam, lalu sebuah botol berisi obat tidur, tampak berantakan bahkan ada beberapa butir obat yang berceceran hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Ini benar-benar menyiksaku, mereka sudah mati tapi masih saja membuatku gila." ucapnya pelan lalu beranjak turun dari atas tempat tidur.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk mengunjungi kamar ibunya yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya.

 **Cklek.**

Naruto membuka pintu kamar ibunya pelan, dan melihat ibunya sedang duduk di kursi roda di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sang dewi malam yang bersinar terang bersama dayang-dayangnya yang setia menemani.

Naruto menghampiri ibunya dan berjongkok di hadapan Kushina. "Sebaiknya ibunda tidur, karena hari sudah sangat malam." ujarnya lembut penuh perasaan.

Kushina masih diam dengan pandangan kosongnya seperti biasa. Wanita itu tidak pernah lagi terlihat hidup sejak melahirkan Naruto. Dia selalu menangis menjerit jika ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar di pikirannya dan mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah anak sial yang membuatnya terpisah dari Minato, bahkan pernah ingin membunuh Naruto saat gadis itu berusia delapan tahun.

Sangat miris bukan?

"Ibu."

Kushina tetap diam hingga suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sesaat. Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekat dan membungkukan badannya penuh hormat kepada Naruto dan Kushina.

"Ini sudah waktunya untuk yang mulia beristirahat." ujarnya sopan.

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayan itu mendorong kursi roda Kushina untuk mendekati ranjang. Pelayan itu dengan hati-hati membantu Kushina untuk bangun dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Tutuplah mata anda yang mulia." ujarnya lagi dan Kusina hanya diam saja seperti biasa.

Pelayan itu pun duduk di sisi ranjang Kushina, menunggu hingga wanita itu benar-benar tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar ibunya menuju kamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat paman yang telah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat dirinya yang diam mematung.

"Ada misi untukmu, dan malam ini kau harus membunuh tuan Fuji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Susah banget ya mau hiatus doang wkwkwk...**

 **Satu hari gak menulis fiksi itu rasanya ada yang kurang, Mitsuki cuma post doang ni fanfic, kalau ada yang tertarik akan di lanjutkan tapi nanti bulan Mei wkwkwkwk...**

 **Fanfic ini sudah selesai 5 Chapter, jadi tunggu aja yaaaaa hahahahaha...**

 **Sun Flowers baru selesai satu chapter tapi belum di koreksi nanti aja bulan Mei di post semua, lagian udah mau tamat.**

 **Okeh sampai jumpa di bulan Mei minna...**

 **Baturaja, 04 Februari 2017**


End file.
